bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Meta Liberation Army
The , often acronymized as M.L.A., was a large, powerful Villain organization that follows the philosophy that the free usage of Quirks is a basic human right and emphasizes liberation over regulation. The original Meta Liberation Army was founded and led by the infamous Destro and the current Army was founded and led by his son Re-Destro. The newer later merged with the League of Villains to form the Paranormal Liberation Front. They are the titular main antagonists of the Meta Liberation Army Arc. History Past Original Meta Liberation Army In the past, when regulations were being created in several countries to restrict Quirk usage, the Meta Liberation Army attempted to stop them. However, after several years of opposition, the militia group was ultimately defeated. Following their defeat, the group seemingly disbanded and the Meta Liberation Army's grand commander, Destro, was incarcerated along with several of its members. After an unknown period of time, Destro died during imprisonment. Legacy The Meta Liberation Army made its mark on history as one of the most infamous villain groups and their leader is compared to the likes of All For One. During his incarceration, Destro wrote an autobiography which resulted in several reprints due to its popularity. There are mixed opinions in regards to the actions of the Meta Liberation Army with some individuals supporting their movement while others dismissing it as acts of terrorism and ridiculed it for getting innocent civilians caught in the crossfire. Meta Liberation Army Arc Unbeknownst to the world, Destro actually had a child who would carry on his legacy. Destro's son, Rikiya Yotsubashi, also known as Re-Destro is the current Grand Commander of the now secret society. Including Re-Destro, the heads of the organization are successful entrepreneurs with innumerable resources and wealth. Members of the army salute by making an L with their hand and placing the thumb on their forehead. By remaining in the shadows for decades, the Meta Liberation Army has amassed loyal warriors across many generations. Re-Destro claims their army has over one hundred thousand men waiting to strike at society and liberate Quirks. The Meta Liberation Army worships Destro and his vision. Therefore, only Destro can be credited with the liberation of society. Growing entities like the League of Villains threaten to overtake Destro's name and must be destroyed. After capturing the league’s broker, Re-Destro issues a declaration of war against the League of Villains, forcing them to come to Deika City and face their elimination. Deika City is the perfect place for the Liberation Army to hide due to its location. Routes entering and exiting the city are easily manipulated. Deika is a liberated district where the majority of residents align themselves with the Liberation Army. One of the army's agents Slidin' Go escorts the League of Villains into the city, where leaders Koku Hanabata and Chitose Kizuki announce the start of the Meta Liberation Army's Revival Celebration. Dozens of citizens acting as warriors for liberation ambush the six League of Villains members. Uninterested with the other five villains, Chitose confronts Himiko Toga and demands an interview covering her descent into madness. Chitose goes as far as using her own subordinates as human bombs in order to further corner Himiko and prevent her from transforming by detonating their ingested blood inside her body in order for their "interview" to go unhindered. However, Himiko uses her Quirk to transform into Ochaco Uraraka, which catches Chitose caught off guard when Himiko activates Zero Gravity to levitate her into the air alongside her soldiers. Bewildered, Chitose assumes that Himiko's fear of death has allowed her Quirk to spontaneously evolve in power. When Himiko replies that she’s wrong and that Himiko only wants to "love" even more, Chitose begins saying that this would be her best headline ever before Himiko deactivates Zero Gravity, sending Chitose and her henchmen plummeting bloodily into the ground. Several members were wiped out by Tomura and his Quirk while Chitose's death was later reported to the rest of her comrades who all mourned her. Wanting revenge on Himiko, Skeptic monitors the battle, waiting for Twice to encounter Himiko. While Geten engages Dabi in battle to keep him occupied. Once they make contact, he sends puppets of Twice to ambush them and has them attempt to murder Himiko and procure Twice for future plans. However, his actions allow Twice to overcome his inner demons and overwhelm the puppets. The streets are soon filled with clones of Twice, as Re-Destro becomes shocked that Twice has overcome his trauma and comments on how Skeptic failed and deems it a rare sight but the latter states he has a plan and leaves while Giran remarks on their loss of numbers because of Twice. Rikiya admits he is correct but reveals he has an ace to help and wishes his comrade Geten luck in his endeavors. Afterwards, Re-Destro is confronted by clones of Twice and the latter taunts him on his balding head. Annoyed, Re-Destro remarks that Twice's puns lack the comedy that Miyashita has. Twice's clones attack him but he uses his Quirk to overcome them and push them back. Re-Destro also reveals that he never intended to kill Giran but promises to do so if they continue to stand against him. Re-Destro also reveals the origins and goals of his father's ambitions and how he intends to make it reality. Re-Destro then asks if he really thinks they'll beat him before he overhears from the clone of Tomura that disaster is coming when the real Tomura was able to reach the tower and destroys it with a single touch. Re-Destro survives the fall and finally comes face to face with Tomura who recognizes from the Detnerat commercial and Re-Destro remarks that he won't get his answer before he readies for a fight. Activating his Quirk, Re-Destro increases his size while Tomura taunts him on dwindling numbers and asks him where his bravado when he called the league went. In response, Re-Destro voices his anger before he and Tomura start to fight with Re-Destro starting to seize Tomura's hand and snap it for killing many of his subordinates. While taunting Tomura, Re-Destro unknowingly destroys some of the hands on Tomura's suit. This triggers Tomura's instincts, allowing him to be able to decay part of his hand by using only two fingers. This phenomenon surprises and causes him to throw Tomura away immediately, Re-Destro wonders he received wrong information about Decay, since it is assumed that Tomura needs his five fingers to activate it. However, he realizes that Tomura is in the process of fully awakening his powers, just like his subordinate Geten from a previous event. When Tomura dashes towards him, he realizes that he is far more nimble and quick then he was back at Kamino Ward and as such far more dangerous. Resolving to end the situation, Re-Destro decides he's done playing around and proceeds to bulk up his body at 80% Liberation, causing his body to contort and bulge until he becomes demonic like in nature. He then releases his Super Move Stress Output Burden that tears through several city blocks in an attempt to kill Tomura. Re-Destro is soon surprised to see Tomura not only survive but was unaffected from his Stress Output Burden. He is shocked to realize that, before the attack could hit him, Tomura touched and destroyed it. As this happens, several members of the army are attacked by a rampaging Gigantomachia who they assume was hidden by the league. Skeptic attempts to contact Re-Destro who is so caught up in battle with Tomura that he ignores Skeptic's warning. Re-Destro then attempts to finish off Tomura with 100% of his "Stress" Meta Ability activated. However, he is surprised when Tomura retaliates and disintegrates Re-Destro's energy tendrils with ease. This nearly destroys all of Deika City, crumbling most of the surrounding buildings entirely. Re-Destro receives mockery from Tomura by telling him that he understands the latter's motive for destroying whatever bugs him for fun. Re-Destro begins to panic as Tomura moves towards him with intention to kill. Re-Destro rebuffs Tomura's claim and proceeds to summon his support item to amplify his Stress. While doing so, Re-Destro realizes he's feeling fear towards Tomura and briefly recalls his past as a child. Now armored, Re-Destro prepares to use 150% of his power, in which Tomura doesn't seem fazed at all. Re-Destro struggles to withstand Tomura's sheer power as his Claustro armor begins to break apart with no effort. Re-Destro soon deduces that Tomura must have a limited range for him to counterattack. He then attempts to end the battle by launching missiles at Tomura but fails to notice the effects of Tomura's Quirk has gone beyond its limits. Now forced to evacuate, Re-Destro deactivates his decaying armor and witnesses the total chaos Tomura has inflicted on his beloved city. A desperate Re-Destro attempts to escape but plummets straight to the ground with nothing supporting him. However, Re-Destro barely survives but is forced to cut his legs off with a piece of his armor to prevent Decay's effect from spreading on his body. Now defeated, he witnesses a wounded Tomura approaching and tauntingly tells Re-Destro that he recalls the reason this battle happened was due to the latter challenging him to a fight. Re-Destro is amused as Trumpet, Spinner, and the remaining MLA soldiers arrive on the scene. Trumpet commands his soldiers to attack Tomura but they immediately halt as Tomura gives them an icy cold smile. Surprisingly, Re-Destro holds off his subordinates not wanting to bring about more meaningless casualties. Re-Destro admits that his people weren't following his will but rather Destro's command. He then realizes that Tomura's leadership skills are better suited to lead his MLA army. With that being said, Re-Destro surrenders and lends the MLA's strength to the League of Villains. Everyone remaining on the battlefield watches with astonishment. Satisfied with Re-Destro's decision, Tomura asks him if has enough money to get the League some lunch. Afterwards, the Meta Liberation Army forms an alliance with the League and become the Paranormal Liberation Front. Strength The original Meta Liberation Army was large and powerful enough to oppose the governments of multiple countries for several years before their ultimate defeat. Re-Destro's current army's strength is largely unknown. He boasts to having 116,516 warriors in the Meta Liberation Army. During the Revival Festival, the Meta Liberation Army proves to have a large number of fighters under its regime. Spinner even confirms that each one of them is powerful and fully capable of wielding their "Meta Abilities". Even pro-heroes like Slidin' Go are shown as faithful believers in the army. The leading members of the new Meta Liberation Army are major figures in the corporate and political fields, giving the Army a great deal of social influence that goes unnoticed by the government. Each of them also possesses powerful Meta Abilities. Known Members Battles and Events Image Gallery Trivia *The Meta Liberation Army is based on the real-life Tatenokai group originally led by Yukio Mishima aka Kimitake Hiraoka. They created the Mishima Incident in 1970 where they tried to take over a military outpost in Japan but failed with Hiraoka committing suicide and the rest of the group getting arrested or slinking into the background. There have been rumblings in recent years of the group returning in some capacity but hasn't materialized as the last major person of the failed Incident has retired peacefully to become a person of religion. *They are also based on the Marvel comics organization The Brotherhood of Mutants as both organizations want the liberation of super-powered humans and the usage of unregulated superpowers. *The Meta Liberation Army uses retro phrases when referring to Quirks, as seen when they refer to their own powers as "Superpower" or "Meta-Ability", the old phrases used in retro comics in the real world when reading comics. References Site Navigation Category:Villain Organizations Category:Lists Category:Meta Liberation Army Arc Antagonists